YouTuber Imagines
by FanfictionGirl99
Summary: Any request? Request them!
1. Imagine- Shane Dawson

**Hey! If you have any requests, request them! (I don't do personals) By the way, (Y/N) means Your Name!  
shoeylover4ever- Do one where Shane is my best friend and he and Lisa break up.**

* * *

"Lisa, are you serious!" Shane groaned. You knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop but, that didn't matter right now. You and Shane had just gotten to his and Lisa's house, when Lisa called him.

"C'mon we can work something out!" Shane begged. Enough was enough, you barged into Shane's room to find him crying on his bed. You ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"What happened Shane?" You asked quietly. You began to feel his tears seeping through your grey, Shane Dawson, T-shirt. He backs up, to look you in the eyes.

"(Y/N)! L-Lisa broke up with me!" Shane sobbed. Your eyes widened. "How... Why?" You thought.

"Why?" You asked calmly. He shakes his head and fell back on his bed. "B-because, any girl would be lucky to have you, she knows that!"

"Really? You think?" Shane asked, his voice calming down. I nod, grinning slightly. All of a sudden my phone beeps, indicating I got a text. I look at it.

**Lisa~ He's all your now, (Y/N)! Enjoy! :) I know you like him! That's why I broke up with him.**

My mouth gaps open. How'd she know? Was it that obvious? I was so lost in thought I didn't see Shane peak over my shoulder.

"You like me (Y/N)?" Shane's voice, pulls me out of my daze, and I start blushing. Shane looks at me and grins.

"Do you like me?" He asks softer this time, giving me the chills. I couldn't lie to him so I nod. He smiles and elevates my chin with his hand, so I'm looking at his face. He leans forward and we kiss. It wasn't anything big, but I defiantly felt sparks! Many more kisses happened after that one. And even a proposal, but that's another story!

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! :) Review your requests! Love y'all!**


	2. Imagine- Mark Fischbach

**Hey! This is a fanfic for BlazeCat221 who said "Do you do Male x Male pairings? If so, can you do one with Markiplier and Egoraptor? Like Mark gets sick one day and Arin (Egoraptor) takes care of him. Just a little fluff. :)"! I don't know Mark or Arin so... I tried! (Reader - Arin) ~Boy x Boy~  
ALSO BlazeCat221 Can you PLEASE continue your story, The Jew and The Joker? Thx! Love y'all!  
**

* * *

"Are you sure, I don't need to take you to the hospital?" You asked for the hundredth time that day. Your best friend, Mark, was sick, terribly sick!

"I'm pos-" He started but, threw up in the toilet instead. You quickly grab an icepack from the freezer and placed it gently on Mark's head. The icepack thawed immediately with contact, which startled you.

"Dude, your like a billion degrees!" You shout. He rolls his eyes, and flicks the thaw icepack with his foot.

"I'm sure I'm fine, let's find something to do!" Mark insists, pulling me down next to him.

"Truth or dare?" I ask, receiving a nod from Mark. I point to him, indicating he goes first.

"Truth or dare, Arin?" He asked poking my knee.

"Truth..." I sighed waiting for the worst.

"Do you have a crush on a girl or a boy?" Mark asked, he poked my knee again. I sighed, at his adding, a boy.

"A-a boy..." I mumble and look down quickly. He pokes me in the arm this time.

"CAN YOU STOP POKING ME?!" I shout. I quickly covered my mouth and mumble, what was supposed to be an apology. He starts coughing so I pat his back.

When he finally stops coughing, I ask, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He says, in between coughs. I look at him nervously.

"Who do you have a crush on?" I ask. He stops coughing abruptly and the whole house, becomes silent. He starts playing with his thumbs, something he only does when he's nervous. I look down, until I feel a warm breath on my forehead. I look up and see Mark, only a few inches away from my face. He sighs and mumbles something about, girls being stupid, and then kisses me. I kiss back, and we continue kissing until Mark pulls away, his eyes wide.

"What if I get you sick!" He gasps. I peck him again.

"Then we'll be sick together!" I reply.

* * *

**I hope you liked that BlazeCat221 :) Remember I love y'all! Review any suggestions! Make sure to pick a scenario and a character! :)**


	3. Imagine- Felix Kjellburg

**This is actually for two people, because one didn't give me a scenario so I'm going to use Anna Blake's suggestion, 'Melix! Marzia and Felix! (PewDiePie and CutiePieMarzia!)' And TheLolMaster's suggestion, 'Can you write a Marzia and Felix chapter? One where Felix is to busy gaming ton their anniversary so he forgets about the anniversary and so Marzia leaves him? A bit complicated... but I hope you can pull it off if you choose mine.' So here I go! **

* * *

**Marzia's POV**

"Die b****!" I hear my boyfriend of 2 years, Felix, shout. I hear a giggle, as well! He invited (Y/N) over, on our anniversary! I walk toward his recording studio and memories come rushing back. Of us on our first date. Our 6 month anniversary. Our 1 year anniversary. Our trip to America. (Y/N) was there for it all. Whether that was in person or she just came up in a conversation, she was always there! I made it to the door and peaked through the window. There she was, in my boyfriend's arms. He was holding her upside down and she was giggling. I open the door and it made a horrible screeching sound causing, Felix, to drop (Y/N).H

"Ouch." She groans, but stil managed to give me a welcoming smile.

"Are you okay?" Felix asks rushing to her side. I roll my eyes. She nods and points to me.

"Oh, Marzia, I didn't see you there! What's up?" He asks. (Y/N)'s eyes widen. She obviously remembered. How doesn't he remember!

"It's your two year anni', isn't it! I'm so sorry. I should leave!" (Y/N) Panickd. Felix looked confused.

"You know what? WE ARE THROUGH FELIX! YOUR ALWAYS TO BUSY TO REMEMBER ANYTHING AND IM SICK OF IT! AND WHEN YOU DO REMEMBER, (Y/N) ALWAYS IS BROUGHT UP!" I scream. Felix grins and leans over and kisses (Y/N).

"I'm glad I could finally do that!" He admits. And I storm out.


End file.
